secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
New Rome
Founding New Rome is one of the leading military superpowers on the Teen Grid. It was founded in mid-2006 by Darckk Trilam. After the ban of Darckk Trilam in the summer of 2007, New Rome was owned by a couple residents, primarily Junkfooddog Zwiers, and is now owned by the avatars Cloud Koba along with Kharne Spyker, who is allegedly the alt of Darckk Trilam. History NOTE: This is the Roman History notecard distributed within TSL. I did not write this. New Rome - History of an Empire. Ages in Rome are classified by prominent bases, armor sets, and important events. Dark Age New Rome was founded by Darckk Trilam in April 2006 in the sandbox sim Lewis. Darckk invited his close friends into the group - they form the Original Romans. The surviving Original Romans are Marduk Mauriac and madmanmike91 Nabob (Leahcim Villota). Early on, Darckk made friends and enemies in his sandbox days. He ran Rome on the side, to back up his civilian aspirations. New Rome grew very slowly over this period. It was nothing more than a simple starting army with no training and poor armor with a freebie weapon. Darckk started developing building skills during this time. He encountered an army owned by LEO Damone called DHA, or Dragon Honor Army and joined it. He was called to fight against TKT, or The Knight's Templar, owned by a young Martial Logan. A dispute occured and eventually, Darckk declared war on DHA and allied with TKT. Later on, Martial ended TKT hostilities between all parties. This broke alliance agreements and the TKT-Rome alliance was broken. DHA and Rome continued to loosely fight in the skies of Midway. During the summer of 2006, a few months of growth occured, where fighting was suspended for technological breakthroughs. The V.2 Roman armor was created during this time, along with the Roman Rifle and other assorted weaponry. A spy by the name of Axxel Blackflag infiltrated DHA and destroyed the group in the name of Rome. LEO went on to create VA much later on. Ike Vaughan joined Rome, TKT was abanonded by Martial and Black Talon was created. War was declared on Black Talon by Rome in response to the Black Talon's recent raids on Furry Plateau. Talon resided in Endymion Station in Rowling, the biggest skybase ever built on the TG. Rome mounted one notable raid against Talon, which ended in a stalemate for both parties. It was a huge military advancement for New Rome to match Black Talon in battle. Rome continued to slowly build. Arx I Era Rome's first base and land was offered by Aeper Gie to New Rome, and Darckk accepted. The land was in Rowling after Talon sold off parts of Endymion Station and the Roman base was named Arx. Ike Vaughan started constructing the base, but it was returned shortly afterwards. Darckk built the v.III Roman Armor set during this short period. Arx II Era Chelsea Abernathy was a Roman after Arx I was returned. She owned a bit of tier and offered to donate it along with buying some land in Carroll. Darckk accepted and built Arx II, Rome's first functional skybase. Some refer to this as the "Classic Age" of Rome. v.III armor was redone and updated. New guns such as the Tonitrus, Taurus, Ferio, and Sparus were released during this time. Austra Exodus joined Rome and initiated a training program - he instantly became head drill instructor, and he was notorious for his rough training methods. Rome grew more during Arx II than all of the previous months of the Dark Age and Arx I Era combined. Cosmoses Tsure joined and befriended Chelsea Abernathy. Cosmoses became a drill master and took over Austra's trainings. At the beginning of 2007, a conflict that is now referred to as the "Great Heresy" occurred, where Austra, Cosmoses, and Jaden Benavente (Another Roman) left the main group for Talon. Following the Great Heresy, Rome avenged the lost by mounting a raid against Talon in Bannockburn. Chaos, owned by Darkhaven Woyseck, assisted Rome against Talon and its allies in what is now known as the "Battle of Bannockburn". The long fight ended in a victory for Chaos and Rome, as Talon and its allies shielded themselves in a bunker while Romans and Chaos overtook the base with ease. This was the turning point in the Rome-Talon struggle, as Rome took the position of the military superpower of the grid - where it still stands today. Arx II was removed later that month in turn for a new base in Rowling to compliment to their military prowess. Nox Skybase Era Nox was the name given to the skybase built by Ike Vaughan. Nox skybase had a sister base named Aegis in the same sim, but in a conflict with Chelsea and her parents, Chelsea was forced to drop tier and excess land was sold off. Nox Skybase is referred to as the "Golden Age" of Rome. The base hosted totally redone technology, with new weapons such as the Demeto, Secutor, Scorpio, Drago, Cerberii, Exuro, and Vigor. Cosmoses Tsure rejoined Rome and managed to buy up parcels for the group, and his actions secured much of the Rowling land. Kion Kuhn joined Rome at this time, and quickly scaled the ranks of Rome. Talon attempted multiple unsuccessful raids against Rome during this time. Martial Logan was banned from SL for using sim crashing devices in an attempt to crash Rowling. He returned on the alt Phoenix Magneto (Which was banned), and finally on Exuvae Hykova much later on. British Military, a group owned by t3hh4x Orr, got a copy of a full-perms Roman Armor v.III crate and quickly open sourced it. After the open source, Darckk asked t3hh4x Orr to recall all of his objects or face death. t3hh4x Orr denied and had his base quickly deleted, as well as his armor open sourced in turn. t3hh4x Orr fled to Martin and slowly rebuilt with Rome knocking on its doorstep. This period of domination was home to successful raids and unrivalled growth. The Skybase quickly grew overpopulated and small, so Darckk created a drilling rig on the ground level below this flying behemoth. Nox Complex Era Soon after Darckk's creation of the Vigorium (A fictional energy source for many Roman devices) drilling rig, the skybase emptied. The ground base - The Nox Complex - soon started growing from a simple drilling rig to a platform with multiple buildings and an airstrip. The prosperity of the Nox Skybase continued during this period. The "Battle of Martin" was a 24 hour-long raid on BM's base in Martin, resulting in massive BM casualties and an epic Roman victory. Many of t3hh4x Orr's men fled BM and joined Rome, including someone he knew that attended his school. t3hh4x Orr's information was released, videos of him being beaten and admitting absolute fear were posted on Youtube and sent in notices, and t3hh4x Orr's army was crushed. An injured and vengeful t3hh4x Orr fled Martin to tend to his wounds. After a long wait, the Roman Legius Armor set was released to counter the open sourcing of the v.III armor by BM. A group called "Sparta!" was created by the civilian named Copper Shriner, a griefing pest. The group was a joke group; made to mock Rome - but it offered assistance to anti-Roman militaries by lending militia-like civilians to fight with anti-Romans. All attempts at diplomacy with Copper ended fruitlessly, as he was a mere civilian more concerned with joking than fighting. New Rome stood the victor yet again. t3hh4x Orr set up base in Coda, in a base named The Peragon, built by Pheonix Magneto. An attack on 07/07/07, the two year memorial of the London Subway bombings, led to some harsh words and an even fiercer attack. t3hh4x Orr, completely pressured into his corner of the grid by Romans on all sides, desperately reported Darckk for 'threatening' him. Darckk Trilam was banned. The Depression Drnick Simpson, Darckk Trilam's alt, was not banned yet, and gave ownership to Squed Plunkett and Kion Kuhn while he attempted to restore his account. The account was never restored, and Darckk continually watches over New Rome from afar, giving orders to be carried out by his dutiful soldiers that remain on the grid to finish his cause. Many left after Darckk's ban, fearing the end was near and abandoning their loyalties. Months passed, morale sank to a severe low, and member count continued to drop. Copper Shriner moved out of his joke army, and created Empire, his real military version of the joke group. Copper rounded up distressed Romans by the handful. On 09/01/07, Kion Kuhn returned Nox Complex and every other base, removing Darckk Trilam's last bases from the grid forever. It was also revealed that Kion was the one who originally gave BM the full permissioned v.III Roman armor. Kion Kuhn was a distressed youth who allowed his personal problems to interfere with his friendships and loyalties, and the result was the deadly cocktail of power hunger and paranoia. Rome was considered dead by many, and Sparta rounded up even more lost members from Rome. The following months were a series of weak rebuilding and revival attempts, with Junkfooddog Zwiers set to owner of the group. The future seemed bleak for Rome. Cloud Koba was set to owner later on, and repaired parts of the group, but it was far from its previous prestige. The Age of Rebirth Eventually, key members joined Rome, and the rebuilding and revival attempts paid off. New bases were built, a new armor set titled Magnus was released by Kharne Spyker, along with new weapons such as the Boltus, Boltus Pistol, and Demetus as well as melee weapons such as the Cultus, Chainsword, and Chainaxe. Membership soared. Rome was rapidly returning to its "Golden Age" status. Copper continued attempting to convert Romans, but no longer were Romans in such distress. Assaults were ending in victories, laws were being reinforced, and the group became stable yet again. Rome's rapid second rise was even stronger than the first. The Great Hack Junkfooddog Zwiers, and owner of the group, was hacked on 05/26/08 by a lone hacker. The group New Rome had over 80 owners by the end of the day, all the land was abandoned or sold, every member was hacked and every base was returned. The 09/01/07 mentality reared its ugly head yet again. The difference between 09/01/07 and 05/26/08 was that Rome was strong before the hack - and it was a mere hack, an underhanded move. Rome moved itself to Dugley for a temporary base and revival of Nox Skybase, titled Noctus. Rome survived and arose stronger than before. Members were restored, plus new members. New weapons were released such as the Excursus, Despectus, Scorpius, Dragus, and Adurus. An attack on the BM base in Hippoden, titled the "Battle of Hippoden", resulted in an over 48-hour siege on the BM base, held by countless Roman soldiers. Numerous BM soldiers converted, witnessing their leader flee from battle just as he had done a year before in the sight of Romans. This epic battle declared a clear message: That indeed Rome was still very alive, and past any circumstances, New Rome will never be defeated. New Rome will never surrender. New Rome will never say die. Noctus II Era New Rome recovered from the hack very quickly, and rebought all the hacked land. Returning to Rowling, Noctus was placed again and outfitted. The land was named Noctus II, after the skybase's return from Dugley, which was converted into a civilian sim after Rowling was rebought. The Umbrus Light Armor, which had cloaking and sniper features, was released along with the Exitus Rifle for long-range and silent engagements. Updates to guns were released as new technologies became avaliable. Auron Serevi, a copybotter, copybotted the Magnus armor and released it. DMCA reports were filed and Auron was quickly banned. Anyone caught with the copybotted armor faced ban charges and the armor copybotting was quickly ended before it got out of hand. The Future Who can tell what the future will hold for us? All options will lead to Roman domination, but the options themselves will change as the tides. However, Rome will always be the moon - the one omnipresent force that controls the tides with a force that is invisible to all except those who call it home. Rome will continue fighting onwards to glory and justice. There is no respite for those who oppose us. Semper Fidelis! Culture New Rome's theme is based on the concept of the Roman Empire never falling. An imperialistic nation, New Rome's creation was based on the book "The Myriad", a book which included the Palatine Empire, a rebirth of the Ancient Roman Empire. New Rome is governed by one Emperor, but monitored and physically ran by the ruling Legatii. Recently New Rome has taken on a Warhammer 40k-esque feel, basing weaponries and themes on the Space Marines. Hierarchy New Rome's ranking system has remained the same for some time. Trainees are called Recruits, and members of the free citizen group are called Citizens. New Rome is ruled by an Emperor, but after his ban by one or two Legatii. Almost all ranks are in Latin, as the following: Legius, Principes, Triarus, Centurion, Desturion, Praefex, Praetor, Tribunus, and Legatus. The rank for scripters and builders is Mechanicus. Category: Teen SL Category:Military Category: Military Groups